The Journey
by Ireadandwrite404
Summary: Two girls, Ashley and Olivia, are on an adventure in octo valley. How did they get there? What were they doing there in the first place? What will happen to them? Questions will be answered soon.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Author's Notes:**

 **Yes, I know. My other stories are pure GARBAGE. I wish I was better at writing then just hyperness. So I decided to try this. (Please don't be an epic fail) Okay now read the story.**

 **The Journey: Chapter 1**

Ashley's P.O.V

"Ashley... I think we're lost."

"No, we are **not** lost."

I was trying to encourage my best friend, Olivia, that we weren't lost. But to tell the truth, I was trying to encourage myself that we weren't lost too.

"I think we're going in circles." Olivia just wasn't confident enough. I could tell, because she was pulling at her bright blue hair. She looked very worried. I was worried too. I wanted to pull at my faded pink hair but I didn't. If I would have, Olivia would have noticed, and she would have panicked.

"Look, Olivia, it's getting dark. We should probably find shelter." "Okay, that sounds like a good idea. But where would we find a shelter?"

I pointed to a little shack. "What about that?"

She looked over there too. "Um... I don't know. It's kind of... falling apart."

I studied it some more. It was falling apart. Barely.

"It's barely falling apart, let's just go in."

"But what if we see an Octoling or something? It **is** Octo canyon after all."

That was true, but I tried to convince her otherwise. "But agent 3 and agent 4 both beat Octavio already! Why would they still mess with us? They probably already relocated to some other place."

"Maybe. But I'm still not sure."

I was already at the door. I opened it and it squeaked. Olivia flinched. I pushed it open even more and it kept squeaking. When it finally opened completely, I walked in. Olivia followed close behind. We looked around and there was wood everywhere. Once in a while some wood fell from the ceiling. There were unopened cans of paint on the ground, and some were opened, spilled on the ground. They were the same color as octoling ink. In the middle of the floor, there were two mattresses, stained with octoling ink. It started to pour down outside, so we had no choice but to stay inside.

Olivia's P.O.V

I was so worried. It started to rain out side, and I was worried that the shelter would fall apart completely. It was leaking too. "Ashley, I want to go home."

"We can't go home!"

Ashley is always one to tell the bad news. And good news. Basically any news except the stages for Turf Wars. Pearl and Marina tell the stages.

It was late so we had to go to bed. I had my splattershot close by, just in case. Me and Ashley both laid down on our mattresses, no blanket, pillow, or sheet. I was almost asleep, but then I heard footsteps,


	2. Chapter 2: Accidents Happen

The Journey: Chapter 2

Olivia's P.O.V

I heard the foot steps and I panicked. I quickly grabbed my splattershot, and I got off of the mattress. I pointed it at the direction the footsteps were coming from. "Who's there?"

No answer. The foot steps got louder and faster. I saw a shadow of a person. I put my finger on the trigger and pulled it.

 ***SPLAT***

I quickly digged in my pocket and found a flashlight. I turned it on, and then walked to my path of ink. I saw the person I splatted, and it was... **MARIE?!?**

Ashley's P.O.V

"Ashley... ASHLEY! Wake up! Right now!"

Ugh. Olivia just woke me up really early. "Olivia, what do you want?" I took a good look at her face and tears were streaming. "Oh, what's wrong?" "Just... come with me..."

Something was definitely wrong.

She lead me to a path of her bright blue ink, with me just stepping all around it. I followed her and what I saw next was very shocking.

Marie was lying on the ground, covered in blue ink spots, unconscious. My mouth dropped at the sight. I wanted to cry, and run out the shack. I didn't of course, but I was speechless. I was trying to find the right words to come out of my mouth, but I just stuttered. When I could finally talk, I said this. "But.. I... what happened??"

She looked ashamed. "Well... I heard foot steps... I was half asleep, and I panicked, I couldn't see... and... and..."

Olivia's P.O.V

I could barely get the words out of my mouth. But I did. "And then I splatted her. I couldn't see though!" She teared up, and her cheeks were red. "I... Can't believe you!!!" Then she ran onto her mattress.

I felt terrible. I know Marie is her favorite squid sister, because she voted her for splatfest. She claims that she _just couldn't decide,_ but I don't think that's the case. She went for Marie's side **every splatfest,** even if she liked the one Callie was on better. She **always picked Marie.** I think she likes Marie the best still.

She sobbed for an hour.

That's when Marie woke up.


	3. Chapter 3: Worrisome

The Journey: Chapter 3

Marie's P.O.V

I woke up on the cold, hard floor. I didn't know where I was. Everything was blurry, my clothes were soaked, and my hair was coming out of it's bow. I could faintly hear something.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!?"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!"

I wondered who was arguing, and what they were arguing about. I wanted to get up and ask, but I was too weak.

I had a call pad in my pocket, so I used it to call Callie.

Callie's P.O.V

I was in my apartment watching me and Marie's music videos. My cousin Marie was checking that little shack to make sure there were no inklings in there, because that place was falling apart. Also in a news report online, it said that some chemicals that are poisonous to inklings were recently released in there. But she had been gone for a long time so I was worried.

Then I got a call on my call pad.

I went to see who it was but I couldn't find it. I looked everywhere. Under the bed, on the highest shelf, and even in the toilet. I finally looked under my mattress, and there it was! It was Marie! I was going to click answer, but when I tried, it hang up. I froze there like a statue. I tried to call again but no one replied.

I called over and over but no one picked up.

I wanted to call a search party, but I had no idea how that would work. If I went into Inkopolis, everyone would notice me right away. Since everything was moved to another area, I would have to travel, and buy a train ticket. Since I am a celebrity, you would think I have all kinds of money, but Marie has it all. _In a vault._ **With a code.** So I would have to figure it out. I know that she has it on a note somewhere, so I started to look. After a little bit of looking, I found it. The code was:

 _123456789_

...Well that was easy. I put the code in the vault and it opened! I got just enough to buy the tickets and everything I needed to stay there. Then I went up to my closet, and I opened it. I looked across the room, and there was Marie's green closet, with white bubbles and pictures of her, along with a picture of both of us. It just reminded me how important this was. So I opened my closet to try to find a disguise, but everything was pink, black, or both. After some looking, I decided on some black sunglasses and a pink kimono. And then I went to Marie's closet, and I got green ballet slippers. I closed her closet door, and I walked to where we do our hair. I found a pink wig, one in the normal inkling girl style. I put everything on and nothing matched. **At all.** After I got everything on I walked out of the apartment, and I walked down to the subway station.

"Ticket please."

I gave the Jellyfish conductor the ticket, and I went and sat down on the comfy seat. I got out my Squid Sisters magazine, vol. 99, and started reading.

 _2 hours later_

 _Zzzz..._

I woke up to the sounds of doors opening on the subway. I hurried to get off of there, and I didn't know where to start. I have already been here before, but I kind of forgot about this place. I looked over and I saw ammo knights.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Hi, welcome to Ammo Knights!" "Uh, Sheldon, can we talk?" "Okay, sure! But, how do you know my name?" I took off my sunglasses. "It's me, uh, C-Callie." "Oh wow! What an honor for you to be in my little shop! What do you need?" "Actually, I need your help." "Help?! F-From me? W-What could I possibly do?" "Well, I wanted to put on a search party." "A-A search party? W-What for?" "Well, I can't find Marie! The last place I heard she was in..." "...T-The Shack in Octo C-Canyon..." "What?! I though that" "Poisonous chemicals? Yeah..." "Well, I guess we could start a nice search party! Could you go round up some of the store owners?" "Sure I can! We'll meet up at 1:30 pm, in the middle of the square. Got it?" "Sounds good!"

"Okay. Goodbye Sheldon!" "Goodbye!"


	4. Chapter 4: Forming the Search Party

The Journey: Chapter 4

Callie's P.O.V

I exited Ammo Knights, looking around to see all the different stores. I put my sunglasses on just in case.

I found a shoe store, a headgear store, and a clothing store. I decided to enter the headgear store.

Inside, there was a slug named Flow and a... Crayfish? Yeah, I'll just call it a crayfish.

"Hello there. Welcome to Headspace. I'm Flow. And this is Craymond."

"...Go away..."

" _Geez Craymond..._ Well, Craymond is kind of... anxious."

"Yeah, I can tell. Anyway, I need your help."

Once again, I took off my sunglasses.

"Are you Callie? From the Squid sisters?"

"Yes.."

"Cool."

She stayed calm.

"...Well? Aren't you gonna, like, freak out or something?"

"That's not my flow, yo."

"Y-You just s-said YO?!"

"I wanted it to rhyme."

"Oh, okay. **Anyway...** "

"Get to the point!"

 _Craymond..._

"My cousin Marie is missing! Me and Sheldon started a search party to find her. Can you and Craymond join?"

"Sure I"

"NO!"

"Craymond... anyway, sure **we** can!"

"Ugh..."

"Oh Flow, Thank you so much!" I said while shaking her hand.

She pushes my hand away from hers. "Yes, your welcome. Me and Craymond will follow you."

"Okay. Let's go!"

She followed me out, and I decided to go to Ye Old Clothe Shoppe.

"Hello fair persons, I welcome ye to Ye Old Clothe Shoppe. Ye may buy any cloths ye want!"

"We don't need any 'cloths'. We are forming a search party!"

I took off my sunglasses again.

"Oh! Are ye thee Callie from thee Squid Sisters? Why are ye forming thee search?"

"My cousin is missing."

"Oh, thee comrades, I shall follow ye to find thee cousin. Away!"

"Uh, okay. Off we go!"

He followed me out, and the last place to go was the shoe place. Then we would have a full squad!

We walked in to the store, run by a spider crab named Bisk.

"Yo yo yo! Welcome to Shella Fresh! Where you can buy any shoes ya want!"

"Well actually, I don't need any shoes. I need your help! My cousin is missing!"

"Well dudette, I can't help you because I'm really"

I take off my sunglasses again.

"Oh. Well I still"

I show him everyone who followed me.

"...Okay, I guess I'm not that busy."

" _Yesss..._ I mean, let's go. Follow me!"

All of the store owners followed me. It was 1:28 pm. So we were in the middle of the square, waiting for Sheldon. The minutes ticked by, until it was 1:47. Craymond was getting impatient.

"WHERE IS THIS SHELDON GUY?!? IS HE EVEN REAL?!!!!!!"

Sheldon finally ran out of Ammo Knights. He was humming the "I'm late" song from Alice in wonderland.

He got to the middle, where everyone was. He reached in his pocket, pulled out his megaphone, and yelled this:

"ATTENTION ATTENTION!"

Everyone looked.

"WE NEED EVERYONE'S HELP! CALLIE'S COUSIN MARIE IS MISSING!"

Everyone froze. And then panicked.

"AH!" Screamed one. "Oh no!" Screamed another.

"But don't panic! We are forming a search party, so she should be found soon!"

Everyone calmed down. Exept for me. On the inside.


End file.
